


the ramblings of a lovestruck lucky student

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Komaeda Nagito, a leon kinnie and nagito simp, enjoy l//ers, fuck ruruka ando :), god i love ibuki, god i really hate her, how do tag??, im writing this in fucgin times new roman, just a side project while i do Other Shit, literally what if i made komaeda/leon a thing as, ment of panic attack but nothin graphic, more like these ships but eh, nagito is a poly mess: the fic, seiko voice nice ass sry about the mental illness, therapy with mahiru koizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: nagito keeps a journal. things get shippy because author is a Fucking Idiot
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (if you squint), Kimura Seiko/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Tsumiki Mikan/Mitarai Ryota (implied)
Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	the ramblings of a lovestruck lucky student

October 6, 20XX

I’m...not exactly sure what I’m supposed to write about, so here.

My therapist (read: Mahiru) suggested that I write down my feelings, but truthfully I’ve never been any good at articulating them. I was going to ask him what exactly I was supposed to do, but then Ibuki passed out from the sugar rush.

Needless to say, I’m not sure why Ibuki joins us, but she isn’t unwelcome. 

It’s too early for much of anything, really, but that doesn’t stop Kazuichi’s constant excited conversation. He’s explaining...something to Fuyuhiko, who looks less than interested. I can tell he wishes Hajime was in this class with us, but I suppose we’ll settle for Izuru.

Izuru Kamakura is...an enigma. He loves to tell us he’s bored of everything, I guess. Constantly. I don’t know how Hajime put up with him for over a decade and managed to stay sane. 

Right. My feelings, not rambling about Izuru.

Well, if I had to describe my current emotions in a few words, they would most likely be “confused” and “exhausted.” The exhausted bit speaks for itself, but the confusion is a bit more complicated.

…

I have to go. Sonia is asking for the notes she missed yesterday and I don’t want to get in trouble for not paying attention.

Yours, 

Nagito

~

October 6, 20XX (once again)

Right. I was talking about being confused. 

It’s about Chiaki, really. I shouldn’t be stealing glances at them in the middle of class on a daily basis, but I can’t help it. The way they’re so dedicated to their talent that they play games during class...it’s admirable, truly.

Hajime said that possibly the reason I keep looking at them and enjoying their daily rambles about video games is because I’m...romantically interested in them. I elected to ignore him.

But I have to prepare for the possibility that he’s  _ right,  _ and that I’ll need to do something about it one day. For now, I think admiring one Chiaki Nanami from a distance is the best plan of action.

On another topic, Mahiru is insisting I come over tonight. Admittedly, I’m not sure why she cares so much about me, but she’s persistent. If she wasn’t already so gifted as a photographer, I’d call her the Ultimate Therapist. Ryota and Seiko are tagging along too, if I remember correctly.

I think about Seiko often too. She and I aren’t so different, really. I’ve listened to her talk about Ruruka and Sonosuke a lot; she isn’t sure how she feels about them, but it’s clear she cares. But then I hear how Ruruka treats Seiko and something just...stirs in my stomach. I guess that’s what (real) friends feel when their friend isn’t happy, and something tells me Seiko isn’t. She listens to me vent, but I don’t know exactly why. My problems are miniscule compared to hers, after all.   
  


Ah, it’s nice to have a friend, in any case. 

I’ve given up on paying attention to Ms. Yukizome at this point; nothing against her, I’m just tired and more interested in rambling here instead. 

Looking around the room, I can see that I’m not the only one electing to not give a damn; Ryota is half-asleep (which is a first) and Ibuki is very clearly listening to music. I’ve tried listening to music in class, but the sounds around me actually make for better zoning out, so I don’t usually. 

Ms. Yukizome is droning on, Munakata is yelling at someone in his class (wild guess, Leon,) Ibuki is blasting her music so loudly I can hear it from here if I listen closely, and Mahiru and Hiyoko are whispering to each other. Nothing out of the ordinary, I suppose. 

Chiaki is still playing their game, Izuru looks bored, Fuyuhiko is pissed for one reason or another. Like I said, nothing unusual. 

Ah well, class is over. See you tomorrow, I guess.

Yours,

Nagito

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed no u didnt :heart:
> 
> n e ways if u ship kimukoma comment (well comment anyway pls i beg) but srsly comment i need someone to sob with


End file.
